


Thinking

by La_Descocaina



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Boris yearning be like, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Descocaina/pseuds/La_Descocaina
Summary: Boris is up one night thinking about bad bad things :-(((But then he thinks about his nice assistant Kamal :-DDD
Relationships: Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yall it's been a while ahah

Boris sat in his office, tired but unable to rest.  
It was...one of those nights. The ones where bad memories and bad thoughts uncomfortably squirmed in his head.

  
He did his best to ignore them, but he just couldn’t bring himself to think about something else. He sighed hoping that the next day Kamal wouldn’t say anything about his puffy and restless eyes- 

  
_Kamal. Think about Kamal_

  
Finally his mind found something to think about that didn’t make Boris cry.  
Boris’s thoughts shifted on remembering the first time Kamal stepped in his office, anxious but eager to start. Remembering the times Kamal and him briefly spoke about not work stuff was...surprisingly nice, until he came upon the realisation that they never actually had...a real talk.

“Good morning”s, “hey"s and “how are you?”s sometimes accompanied what they were saying during work, but Boris knew that a “ today has been a good day wouldn’t you say?” wasn’t the same as a “could you pass me that?”. He wanted a little bit more, just a talk that didn’t involve dental hygiene, although it was what Boris thought a lot of times.

What did he want to think about? Maybe he wanted to open up with Kamal about his passion for flowers- no that was too silly of him, he grew up, he was accepting of how harsh the world was, there was no space in his mind for doing anything else than work, cry, sob, work, remember, cry, work and cry.

  
Before shifting to negative thoughts the monitor of the computer he just turned on flashed a bright light, that made him take a little bit to get used to. He blinked his eyes for a few seconds and then actually started writing an email

  
**“Thinm,,kin about u assis-tant :-)”**

  
What was he doing- that sounded so weird, plus probably very unprofessional too. He thought about it and realised that if he wanted to ask Kamal to hang out after work it was gonna be something he was gonna do in person.

Yeah, that...sounded like a good idea. Boris smiled a little at the thought of seeing Kamal talking more about something else and to maybe see more of his cute outfits and who knows...maybe more of his smile.


End file.
